Sankyuu, Otousan
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: Goten, now seventeen years old wants to thank that one person who has been in his life from an infant till now. Who to thought it was our favorite Prince?


**Sankyuu, Otousan**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Summary: Goten, now seventeen years old wants to thank that one person who has been in his life from an infant till now. Who to thought it was our favorite Prince? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do not!**

**A/N: I got this idea from a fanfic I was reading. I think it'll be a bit cute, even though Vegeta's reaction is hilarious. **

--

The day was like any day, sunny with the side of action. Trunks and Goten were training together while Pan and Bra watched intently. Goten and Trunks loved putting on a show for the girls, only to prove they are as great as the Z fighters are. After the minutes were up, Trunks landed next to Goten and wiped his sweat with his white T-shirt. He knew he should've worn sweatpants or shorts, but no, the young adult wanted to wear denim jeans to show off to the girls at his school. Goten giggled a little, when he realized how tired Trunks was. His long, jet black mane tossed to the side, while he let out a soft sigh.

"Tired?"

"Obviously."

Goten nodded, and tugged on his lime green T-shirt. He always hated wearing this shirt, but at times, his Okaasan demanded him to wear something else. Lime green was his choice of the day. Including the blue shorts he wore. He sat on the ground and watched Pan and Bra motioned to them.

"Uncle Goten, teach me how to do that!"

"Do what, Pan?"

"The Kamehameha wave?"

Goten giggled at his niece, and scratched the back of his head. "You know how your parents get when I teach you something new like that…"

"But I want to know how!"

"Well, maybe Grandpa will show you one day, hm? I can't right now, Trunks and I got to take Bra-Chan home."

"Hmm…" Pan pouted for that moment and Goten picked his little niece up from the ground.

Goten always-loved picking up his niece. She always seemed impressed with everything he does. Since his brother gave up fighting after settling down with his high school sweetheart, Videl, he always had the chance to teach Pan some cool stuff. His Otousan taught her how to fly, while he taught her the simple martial art moves. Goten looked at Trunks for the moment, and waved his hands about for the moment.

"Taking Pan home, I'll be back."

"You better!" Trunks shouted, as he watched Goten sped off into the sky. He sighed, and placed his hands on his side. The best damn years of his life had always been with his best friend. For what it seemed, Goten was like a brother to him, just with a lower intelligence skill than him. He looked at Bra, while she poked at her butterfly clips.

"Bored…?"

"Duh! I want to go and get my bunny slippers, Trunks!" She scolded, Trunks regretting the fact he didn't go with Goten.

--

"Brat!"

Vegeta's voice roared through out the Capsule Corp. household, making Bulma jumped. She glared at the door, and hissed.

"He's not home yet! Can you shut up for a moment?" She growled a bit, and uncovered the phone. "Continue Chi-chi, the royal pain in the ass is yelling for our son."

"Woman!"

Bulma's eye twitched hushing Chi-chi before she could continue with the gossip.

"I'll call another time if you like, Bulma. Goku his already asking for food." The groan was heard for the other side, along with, 'Chi-chi…I'm hungry…'.

Bulma giggled, and nodded. "Sure. Have fun " She cooed, and hung up before Chi-chi snapped at her again. Finally, Bulma walked upstairs to the Gravity Room, and snarled at Vegeta who stood with a stone cold expression.

"What is the problem, royal pain in the ass?"

Vegeta excused her insult for the moment and crossed his arms. "What the hell do you mean, 'He is not home yet?'."

"I mean, he hasn't showed up yet! You know our son now, he's either hanging out with Goten, or Girl seeking again."

"Of course neither of those suggestions I don't like."

"And why not?"

"I always hated Kakarot, woman. And the elder brat I can tolerate since he is the only one in the family that has brains."

"Chi-chi is pretty damn smart!" Bulma begun and started to walk forward. She placed her hands on her hips, while fingers pressing against the fabric of her red dress. She narrowed her eyes for that moment, and continued, "Goku is smart also. He just doesn't use his brain as often-"

"As if he had one to begin with."

"Shut up, and don't interrupt me!" Bulma yelled, Vegeta shutting up when she shoved him into the wall. He held himself back from pushing her back, he only used the right ear to listen to her ranting and the other to listen for his son entering so he would have an excuse to leave her.

"Goten is intelligent when your on the same level with him."

"And that would be when your speaking slower than usual?"

"Your impossible! Have you ever been nice to him?"

"Nope."

"Once?"

"I said, 'no', woman."

"You had to be nice to him once…"

"Fine!" He hissed, and cracked his knuckles. Bulma realized that her husband was shirtless, and still misty of the glistening sweat on his ripped body. She tried to shake it off. The kids will be home soon, and they will pass out in terror seeing their parents naked.

"Well…?"

"When he was three."

"What did you do…?"

Vegeta simply sighed, and began with the story.

Flash Back +

Goten sniffled when Trunks had taken his favorite toy Dinosaur away from him. He started to wail loudly, which distracted the Prince from his training. He stormed in, and narrowed his eyes at the Spawn of Kakarot and growled.

"What the hell is wrong now?"

"Trunks took my toy " He wailed more, until Vegeta snapped again.

"Shut up!"

Both of the boys stared at him in silence, and Vegeta closed his eyes to think for that moment. He got up, and went to the back of Trunks' room, and picked up a pink teddy bear. What the in Kami's name was the woman thinking giving Trunks this? Oh yes, that day, years ago when she gave him the pink shirt.

_Ugh. I hated her for a while because of that. She loves to embarrass me. Loves to torture me! And yet…I still enjoy her taunting. Oh shut up…_ He mentally kicked himself for the remark and lowered the bear in front of Goten. Goten stopped crying, and took it from his hands.

"Sankyuu, Otousan."

Vegeta flinched. He turned to the child; the spawn of Kakarot called him…that? He wasn't even related to him! And he would've remembered if he had touched Kakarot's harpy. He would've been: A. Dead; Bulma would've ripped his body to shreds, or B. Killed himself for even touching her in the first place. He shook it off, and turned walking back to the Gravity Room.

End Flash Back +

Bulma smiled a bit, and patted his back. She knew Vegeta had heart, and she wanted him to show it more often. The only thing she would excuse was the comment about the thought of being with Chi-chi. _Another pressed thought…?_

--

Bra opened the door to the house and ran giggling while the boys ran after her. She ran upstairs, and clamped onto Vegeta's leg and stuck her tongue out as Goten and Trunks slid on the floor, and stopped themselves from slamming into Vegeta. They looked up, and tried not to shiver at the scowl on his face.

"Trunks."

"Hey Otousan!" Trunks laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. Vegeta slowly smirked, and pointed to the Gravity Chambers.

"Move it."

Trunks lowered his head and looked at Goten and stood up. He knew this was coming, so he shouldn't avoid it. He grumbled, and walked to the Chambers, with his hands shoved in his pockets. Vegeta looked down at Bra, and patted her head. "Go, Bra. I'll take you out after I'm down with your brother." Bra nodded, and ran to her room. Vegeta glared at Goten, and started to walk till Goten called out for him.

"Otousan…?"

Vegeta flinched, and growled a bit when he had called him this. He looked at and looked at Goten.

"Explain to me why in the hell you call me by that? I'm not related to you in anyway, what is this _obsession _with you calling me that?" Vegeta glared at him sternly and waited for his answer.

"Well, O-err, Vegeta… You see, I wanted to say something before on my birthday but you left before I could day it."

"Spit it out."

"Sankyuu."

Vegeta lifted a brow for the moment, and leaned against the wall.

"Elaborate, child."

"Eh?"

"Explain!" Vegeta snapped, and stood impatiently.

"Okay! You see, during the time when my Otousan was gone…I never really had much of a father figure. During those years when he was gone, I always looked up to you. Always. No matter how much you called me a baka, or insulted my family. Which was irritating in most parts, but doesn't matter. I mean, you partially taught me how to fight, and you educated me as much as you can."

_As much as I can fit in your peanut sized brain._ Vegeta thought, and continued to listen.

"But, I would like to say… Sankyuu Otousan…" Goten bowed, and smiled, trotting downstairs leaving the Prince to be slightly stunned.

_I should feel honored yet repulsed by that._ He watched the boy go, and closed his eyes slowly. He thought for the moment, before hearing Trunks growl in impatience. "Shut up!" Vegeta hissed, and looked at the spot where Goten was.

"Uerukamu, batsunan."

--

**A/N: I liked it. It was good in my head! Read and Review, and please, no bashing. Not cool if someone actually takes the time to write it and gets flamed for it. Nod. **

**Terms for Story: **

**Uerukamu Welcome**

**Batsunan Son**

**Sankyuu Thank you**

**Otousan Father**

**Okaasan Mother **

**If I made a mistake on the terms, kindly tell me? I don't want to seem stupid. Sweat **


End file.
